One Way
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: One way or another she was going to be his again, he would go to any length to get her back.   Bobby Roode/Ajay Reso


One way

By: Kennedy's Friday Night.

A/N: This was suppose to be a one shot but I decided to change it to a two or three shot story. This would be set before Express Yourself. I only own Ajay. Thanks to cherrybomb13 for her help with this and planting the seed in my head for this story.

* * *

><p>Bobby Roode was furious his wife was gone, and had been gone for about a week then he got a legal envelope from Rocco Davidson. Ajay had filed for divorce and already signed the paper work.<p>

He threw papers across the room in a fit of anger. He wanted that control over her back. He knew exactly where she would be she would be on the road with her brothers.

She wanted her freedom from him but one way or another he was going to get that control back. Ashton Reso was sitting in the hotel suite that she was sharing with her big brother, for the first time in almost two years she felt free.

"You okay Sis?" Jay asked her coming into the suite. She seemed lighter already, "yeah it's going to take some getting use to being like this." Jay nodded his head, and fixed her bangs so her bruise was covered up.

"Thanks Jay. For everything" "You are welcome Bug. Just do me a favor go out tonight with the divas and have some fun. Trish and Amy have been asking about you and begging to take you out on the town. Bobby is 900 miles away. You will be fine to go out." Ajay nodded her head, "put my fake ID to use eh?" Jay laughed, "of course."

Bobby had found out that what city the WWF was in and arrived there exhausted, he had driven all night to get there. He was so close to get his wife back he could feel it.

She just better remember the rules he had set up for her. Ajay decided to dress up in a mini skirt and tank top, she didn't feel comfortable wearing it but then again her whole life was changing she was no longer Mrs. Bobby Roode, she was Ajay Reso the fun loving, Heartbreaking baby sister of Jay Reso.

She hadn't been that in so long. She was excited to be that girl again, she was just afraid that she didn't know how to be that girl anymore.

"Looking good Bubbalou" Jericho said as she came out of the bathroom. "Thanks jerky. This isn't too short is it?" she questioned turning around. "No, you look amazing. You have a good looking body. Just remember to work it.' Chris said.

Ajay nodded her head and looked in the mirror fluffing it up one more time before there was a knock on the door. 'AJAY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Ajay giggled and opened the door, "Alright, alright. I am coming."

'It's about time.' Trish smiled, "And I must say that you look amazing. You did the beauty tips I taught you the last time. And you aren't using a lot of base like you use too.'

"I don't have any bruises to cover up anymore.' 'He hit you?" Amy asked. "Hey Amies Do me a favor and don't mention Bobby around her, she is just getting over this.' Jay said going over to his wallet and getting his credit card.

He handed it to his sister, 'Have some fun on me okay?" "I will.' 'Tomorrow we will go shopping.' Trish said. "That's when I will put a cap on her limit.' Ajay giggled, "no more going to Tiffany's for me.'

"What?" "I tell you on the way. This is the first time in 2 years I have been able to go out and have fun. Please let's go.' 'Let's go.' Trish said. Jay pulled Amy aside before she walked out, 'keep an eye on her, something feels kind off.' "You got it Jay.' Amy said before she went out finding Ajay and Trish at the elevator.

Bobby decided to try one of the local bars that was rumored to be the WWF hotspot. He might luck that Ajay was there and alone. He walked into the bar and froze seeing the sight in front of him.

A guy that was slightly taller then him, and more muscular had Ajay lifted up in his arms, her hands were resting on either side of his neck as she smiled at him.

That was the first time in what seemed forever she was happy and he could see it. What he wouldn't give to get back with her and start controlling her life again. His whole body tensed up seeing the guy straining his neck up to kiss Ajay causing cat calls to rise up in the bar.

Ajay flushed and moved her hair so it was covering her face. She had just made out with Randy Orton, and for once she had no shame. He smirked at her, his hand sliding up her skirt.

'Now, now Orton, you do realize you are going to be in heap of trouble if my body guards come over here and find you with your hand my skirt.'

Randy smirked again, "what do you say we get out of here.' Ajay looked at Trish and Amy who were nodded their heads eagerly at her. "Let's go.' "Go get 'em girl!' Trish laughed.

Ajay flipped her off over her shoulder. "I want details in the morning." She called. Ajay flushed causing Randy to laugh as he led her out of the bar. Both of them missing Bobby who was leaning against the wall

Anger coursed though his body, he should have known better then to let that little slut out of his sights. One way or another he was going to get her back and make her sorry for everything that she was doing right to that guy.


End file.
